For a space saving storage of missiles in a launching device, it is often designed in a way that an interior space created therein only receives missiles having folded away wings or stabilizer fins. After launch of the missiles, its wings shall unfold or move into a use position, respectively.
In the prior art, a number of different folding wings are known. For example, EP 2 083 238 B1 shows a folding wing having an unfolding device, wherein the folding wing consists of a wing root, an inner wing surface and an outer wing surface, wherein the wing root is connected to a fuselage of the missile through a rotation device. An unfolding of the folding wing is accomplished through a mechanism integrated into the folding wing having pulleys and a pulling cable.
EP 1 855 076 B1 discloses wrapped wings for a missile, which are supported in a region of the outer surface of the missile with their roots and are rotatable around axes that are oriented in flight direction, and reach a working position by means of a drive.